


Learning to Live Again

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Grief, Introspection, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments before Alessan's confirmation as Lord</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Live Again

"Alessan." Lady Oma's voice was strong, proud, hiding the grief that the newly named Lord Holder knew she bore. "The Conclave is all but finished, and next is the matter of confirming your rank."

"Yes, mother, I am coming." He tidied his tunic, then slipped the richly brocaded jacket into place on his shoulders, and felt the weight of centuries of Tradition firm around him. He and all his brothers had not known for certain until the harper indicated the late Lord's will who would stand for confirmation.

Was he strong enough? Could he come on without Suriana? Could he truly replace Lord Leef, to see his Hold through the final years of this Pass? Would he ever be happy again?

He squared his frame, straightened to his full height, and faced the door of his chambers, the rich heritage of his lineage giving him strength from within. Neither Thread, nor death, could keep him from his duty, even if it took away something of who he had been, reshaping it into who he must be.

With a step beyond the frame of his door, he laid the carefree younger son to rest, and emerged as Lord Holder in truth.


End file.
